freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ingrid Bernstein
Ingrid Bernstein '''is a third-year student at West Genetics. She is currently ranked 5th among all West Genetics third-year students, after the death of Chiffon Fairchild and the retirement of Elizabeth Mably. Background The fifth-ranked strongest third-year student from Germany known as the '''Guardian of Order (秩序の守護者 ). Her strong determination to punish those who break the Academy's rules stems from an incident that happened during her second year at the Academy where Marin Maxwell, a close friend of Ingrid, sacrificed herself to defeat a Nova. Believing that the disorder of the lower ranks was the cause for Marin's death, she will use all of her power to ensure that order in the Academy will be kept. It was only after her battle with Satellizer did she realize the truth behind Marin's death, and later breaks down into tears. Appearance Ingrid has back-length red hair and bluish-green eyes. She has long side locks reaching past her shoulders and bangs right above her eyes. Most of the time, her expression is cold and bitter. She wears the standard Genetics uniform. Personality In her early days at West Genetics, Ingrid was shown to be introverted and dedicated, but also shy and helpful. She was extremely naive when it comes to personal relationships, and tended to lash out when she was touched in an intimate way by accident. Marin Maxwell was able to use her naivete to help set her up in a relationship with Leo. Due to the loss of her close friend Marin, Ingrid has become bitter and cold, determined to keep order in the academy at all costs. She will mercilessly punish those who violate the academy's rules and tranquility to keep order in the school. She upholds a serious and collected intent at all times which rarely fails. However, after her battle with Satellizer L. Bridget, she understood the real meaning behind Marin's death, and began to open up more to others. Freezing: Zero In early 2064, second-year student Ingrid comes into conflict with classmate Miyabi Kannazuki over the latter's talent and lack of responsibility towards her training. In reality though, Ingrid is simply lashing out due to her own feelings of inadequacy which stem from a lack of progress in her training. When she attempts to vent to Marin Maxwell, Marin reminds Ingrid that she too possesses talent. Seeing the comment as pitying her, Ingrid rails against Marin and storms from their dorm. She takes up residence with Elizabeth, who also disapproves of Ingrid's behavior. Elizabeth proceeds to explain to Ingrid how petty she has been simply because there are others with more talent than her. Ingrid is shocked upon realizing how hard other Pandora like Marin work only to always smile and step forward. In addition, Ingrid learns that Miyabi also trains hard, only putting on an act for the sake of pride. Ingrid redoubles her efforts in training in order to better understand Marin's experiences. Using Arnett and Elizabeth's advice, Ingrid pushes herself to the limit and completes the training course. Afterwards, she reconciles with Marin and the two continue being roommates. Freezing: Pair Love Stories Ingrid and Leo have their own chapter of Freezing: Pair Love Stories. There, Ingrid is shown to be fairly shy about forming a relationship with her Limiter, much to Marin's amusement. Their first meeting ends in disaster with Leo groping Ingrid and her breaking his arm in return. On Marin's advice, she helps Leo with everything from eating to bathing, much to his shock. This ends when Marin says that her suggesting Ingrid help bathe Leo was actually a joke and Ingrid lashes out. Ingrid reconciles with Leo when she sees several girls trying to take her place, and she forms a pair with him a short time later, after she again hospitalized Leo when he groped her by accident. Freezing Introductory Arc Ingrid is first seen atop a building, of what appears to be an attacked city. By her side is her faithful Limiter, Leo Bernard. Suddenly, a Type-R appears in the middle of the city, which immediately unleashes a Freezing field. Ingrid tells Leo to open the effect for forty seconds, then leaps into battle. Leo releases his own Freezing, and tells Ingrid she has one minute and forty-two seconds left. The Nova launches a slew of projectiles at Ingrid, who deftly avoids them. She uses her Tempest Turn technique, and assaults her enemy from three directions. The enemy's core cracks, and then the Nova explodes behind Ingrid, who stands triumphant over her otherworldly foe. Leo then announces they'd defeated their enemy in only forty seconds, and Ingrid congratulates him for his hard work. The "city" fades away, revealing a large steel chamber in its place. The words "Mission Complete" appear on the screen above the door. As the pair depart, Attia Simmons and Mark appear before them. Ingrid is nonplussed by the Manipulative Schemer's appearance and continues on her way. It's then that Attia mentions of a problem sophomore who'd defeated a junior, which immediately gets Ingrid's attention. She asks for a name, and get it: Satellizer L. Bridget. 3rd Year Punishment Arc Ingrid first appears outside the academy building, just as Satellizer departs after being released from solitary confinement. The Guardian of Order introduces herself, and demands Satellizer shake her hand. The British Pandora sarcastically remarked about how much the upperclassmen cared for one another, and asked if Ingrid had come "to avenge that loser of a fellow classmate." She then followed up by summoning her Volt Weapon and pointing it at Ingrid's throat. The junior calmly pushed it aside and walked past her. She told Satellizer she'd give her twenty-four hours before their fight, and that it would follow academy rules. She promised to have her Limiter beside her for their fight, one a loner like Satellizer couldn't win without a partner. She briefly relayed her ideology, about absolute adherence to the rules, and advised her to find a Limiter before their fight. "I will wager all that I stand for," Ingrid declares, "to punish you for your previous actions, Satellizer L. Bridget." She concluded by revealing her Limiter was much stronger "than Miyabi's little boyfriends"; and likewise, her strength far surpassed that of the fifteenth-ranked third year. Later that night, Ingrid's seen in her dorm room, looking out the window as a painful memory comes to her mind. She stands up, and remembers the creed of her fallen comrade: one must fight to protect all, which was what being a Pandora was all about. Ingrid states that since the academy is a military base, one must've strictly honored the hierarchical relationship between comrades. "And what are your thoughts regarding this principle," she asked of the person who'd appeared behind her, "Satellizer L. Bridget." The blond Pandora rebutted by saying that in order to fight without a Limiter interfering, one had to attack their opponent while the Limiter was absent, which was her principle towards fighting. Ingrid was amused by her principles, not to mention her audacity of trying to ambush her. In order to demonstrate the folly of her thinking, Ingrid grabbed her opponent by the head and smashed her through the wall of her dorm room, holding her through the huge hole she'd created. As she tightened her grip, Satellizer kicked her in the chops which forced the Guardian of Order to release her. Ingrid absently held her chin, amused by her opponent's attack. She then summoned her weapon, Divine Trust, and commanded Satellizer to demonstrate her power. Ingrid viciously attacks her opponent, who was forced back against the wall of another dorm building. Ingrid unleashed a blow that narrowly missed her head and impacted with the wall, which crumbled from the sheer force of the blow. Her next attack shatters Nova Blood, and then she nails her with a vicious kick that send her skyward. Ingrid pursues her, and the fight continues in mid-air. She blocks another blow, and asks why Satellizer wasn't using her famed Pandora Mode. She then said if she couldn't, then she had no chance of winning. She demonstrated by smashing her into the dorm roof, and then landing on the ground. Ingrid then taunted her enemy, asking if she was giving up. "Get down here," she spoke sternly, "you don't get to decide when this fight is over." Satellizer rose again, and charged at her opponent with Accel. Ingrid was surprised that a "second-year" knew such a high-end skill. She followed her opponent for a few moments, then closed her eyes. She then held out her Tonfa to the side, which expertly blocked the oncoming attack and shattered Nova Blood yet again. Ingrid explained that while Accel worked well against Novas, it was useless against Pandora's also trained in high-end skills. She demonstrated by utilizing her Tempest Turn technique, and assaulted Satellizer from four different directions, which brought her to the ground once more. Ingrid walked menacingly towards her opponent, who was still face-down. She proclaimed that for rebelling against the upperclassmen, her stigmata were forfeit. She tore open Satellizer's uniform, exposing her stigmata. She removed the first one, which made Satellizer scream in agony. As she went to remove the second, she heard Leo's voice and saw him approaching. Her distraction proved costly, as she got cheap-shotted by her opponent. She watched her opponent leaping away, but told her it was futile now that Leo had arrived. She vowed to activate her Ereinbar Set, and forcefully take her stigmata. Fortunately, her adherence to the rules got the better of her, and she gave her one last chance to get a Limiter so they could've fought fairly. She called out to the first-years' dormitory, challenging any of them to have become Satellizer's Limiter. At first no one responded, but then a Japanese Limiter stepped forth from the shadows, and vowed to assume the role. Ingrid was surprised, but quickly dismissed it. She warned the newcomer that by doing so, he's be siding with a rule-breaker, and ground into dust with her. The newcomer countered by saying he never intended to break any rules or defy an upperclassman, but he couldn't standby while Satellizer was being brutalized and look the other way. Suddenly he got blind sided by a first-year, who profusely apologized for her classmate's behavior. The youth refused to stand down, claiming it was what he wanted. Ingrid almost pitied the underclassmen, but said she'd allowed him and Satellizer to perform the ceremony. However, the situation took an embarrassing turn as Satellizer refused to perform the ceremony, claiming it made her feel dirty. When asked if the ceremony involved anything perverted, Ingrid decided she'd had enough of the tomfoolery and activated her Ereinbar Set. As he leaped in for the final blow, she suddenly found the Freezing field neutralized and was thrown back as a result. She quickly recovered, but was still shocked that a freshman could've neutralized Leo's Freezing, and used it without an Ereinbar Set, no less. She targeted the Japanese youth, but got slashed by Satellizer. She backed up, and asked the pair why they were breaking the rules meant to protect everyone. When the still unnamed Limiter protested, and asked what right Ingrid had forcing the rules on anyone, the Guardian of Order snapped and attacked him again, only to be repelled yet again. The scene soon changes to the events of a year before, which led to the 9th Nova Clash, where Ingrid lost her close friend and ally, Marin Maxwell, and became the cold, bitter Pandora of the present day. Back in the present, the battle between Ingrid and Satellizer raged on. The Untouchable Queen fought valiantly, but found herself overpowered and sent to the ground yet again. Ingrid gave the order, and Leo promptly froze the nonconformist Pandora. Once she heard his confirmation, she moved in for the kill. Suddenly, the two of them were caught in a Freezing field. Ingrid was shocked that it came from the same freshman who'd vowed to become Satellizer's Limiter. Moreover, he'd unleashed an Omnidirectional Freezing, similar to that of the Novas. She quickly ordered Leo to release his own Freezing so she could've been freed. The next thing she saw was a released Satellizer headed towards them. She called for Leo to move, but he was a split second too late, and was cold-cocked by the Untouchable Queen. Enraged by what had occurred, Ingrid immediately employed her Pandora Mode. She broke free of the freshman's Freezing and attacked Satellizer with a vengeance, still livid over what befell Marin. In her eyes, had the first years not broken formation and fled, Marin would've still been alive. "Genetics is a military base," she thought to herself as she pummeled her opponent, "strict rules are set in order to ensure everyone's safety. But some make light of this, they forsake their comrades' safety in exchange for their own!" Her rage continued to drive her as she assaulted her enemy. "To bastards who abandon comrades and trample over regulations," she declared in between attacks, "I absolutely cannot lose!" Her next attack shattered Satellizer's blade and left her wide open. But as she moved in for the kill, she found herself driven to the ground. She looked up, and saw the same freshman had managed to immobilize her with his Freezing, which was stronger than it had been before. The still unknown freshman begged her to stop, claiming Satellizer was only defending herself against Miyabi. He proclaimed a group lynching was too much, and that violence solved nothing. She was really steamed when he derided her dedication to upholding the rules as a "meaningless fixation." Suddenly, she reached her limit, yet her anger maintained her Nova Texture. She rose to livid, beyond livid that the Japanese Limiter was essentially calling Marin's death, and the deaths of all Pandora's, meaningless. The freshman then stood between her and Satellizer, and proclaimed Marin performed a commander's duty in making decisions. He claimed she could've retreated, yet she chose to fight and defend the civilians, and accepted her death as a Pandora. She was then stung when the newcomer chided her for overlooking Marin's motives and focusing only on her death. He then asked if she thought Marin's death had any meaning to her, and then slapped her across the face. Devastated at the thought that she'd been looking down no Marin all along, Ingrid fell onto her hands and knees and broke into tears, as the rain began to fall around them. As she lapsed into unconsciousness, she saw a mental image of the late Marin Maxwell. "Answer me," she called out longingly, "was I, looking down on you?" "No, Ingrid," the deceased Pandora replied, "you did the best you could. Thank you, for not forgetting about me." She turned to leave, and the Guardian of Order pleaded with her to remain by her side. Ingrid awoke with a start, and found herself in the infirmary. She soon saw two Pandora's beside her, Virginia and Tyrol from Marin's platoon. She sat up, and the winced in pain. Virginia told her not to strain herself, as she'd nearly been consumed by the overflow of her Pandora Mode. And that had Aoi, the boy from before, not stopped her, she could've lost her life. The sophomore then apologized for saying so, but that due to the overflow, her face must've taken over three weeks to fully recover. As they turned to leave, Ingrid called to Virginia, and asked if she regretted running that day. While she admitted as such, she also said she'd forgotten. "Those who aren't resolved, retreat." She recalled that as Marin's last order before Ingrid arrived, which shocked the wounded junior. She relayed it wasn't possible for freshmen pairs with immature stigma to fight a Nova. In her eyes, Marin did the best she could, but that in time, the freshmen's' actions were overlooked, which shocked Ingrid. She couldn't understand why her old friend would've made such an order with so many Pandora's by her side. Virginia theorized that Marin might have already been in shambles, even before her Limiter Albert died. She admitted they panicked, and it became impossible to fight. And that those who died fighting, died in vain. She went on to say that Marin chose to fight, so she could've saved as many kouhai as possible, which shocked Ingrid to no end. As they left, she looked out the window, and reflected on Virginia's words, as well as Aoi's words, in regards to her late friend. "I don't get it," she thought to herself, "was I mistaken?" 3rd Year Retaliation Arc Ingrid appears in the Team Elizabeth room, where their leader orders them not to target Satellizer L. Bridget any further. She asks if they should have meekly admitted that they couldn't control her. She admitted that her opponent was inferior to her in the beginning, but her growth rate accelerated during their battle, so she finally concurred with her leader's decision, even though it was embarrassing to admit they depended on her. Elizabeth elaborated by saying it was but the first battle, and to have taken the matter to heart. "This fight," she concluded, "is not over." 10th Nova Clash Ingrid fights alongside with Leo, Mark, and Attia Simmons against the Novalized East Genetics Pandora, who are aiming for the corpse of Maria Lancelot. Ingrid and Attia initially fare well, but they are overwhelmed and Mark, Attia's Limiter, is pierced trough the chest cavity. Ingrid watches as an grieving Attia engages Pandora Mode and attacks. After three minutes Attia times out and the two Pandora are nearly killed by the incoming enemies. However, Elizabeth Mably and her Limiter André Françoise arrive, victorious from the South Gate, to battle in Ingrid and Attia's place. They profess faith in Elizabeth but warn her about the enemies' abilities. Elizabeth notes the contradictory in their statement and just orders them to fall back. Ingrid watches as Elizabeth easily defeats their enhanced foes without killing them, having discovered their weakness. Ingrid remarks that Elizabeth is woman they are honored to follow. Interlude: Forget That, Let's Play Soccer :Main article: Forget That; Let's Play Soccer! Ingrid is first seen in the club room listening to Elizabeth's rambling with Arnett, Attia, and Creo. When Creo approaches the juniors with her pitch for a game of soccer Ingrid and Attia are on the side observing and mocking Creo's approach. When teams are announced Ingrid is placed on Red Team with Arnett, Rana Linchen, Attia, Ganessa Roland, Trish McKenzie, Agatha Shones, Shishidou Miho, Matsumoto Shizuka, Michele Veizar, and Naiya Chiharu. Later when the game turns into a garment brawl Ingrid, Arnett, Creo, and Attia can be seen at the end questioning what just happened to their plan of having fun with other students. E-Pandora Project Arc Ingrid briefly seen with Elizabeth's clique when Elizabeth discusses her, Chiffon, and Satellizer, and Rana's attendance at the E-Pandora Research facility in Alaska. Student Presidency Duel Arc She, along with Creo and Arnett, are shocked when Attia informs them of Chiffon's death and Elizabeth's retirement after the recent chaos in Alaska. When discussing Elizabeth's successor, she and Creo agree with Attia that Arnett should be their next leader and vie for the role of Student Council President against Chiffon's successor Ticy Phenyl. The recall that Chiffon and Elizabeth chose the electoral route a while ago due to Chiffon's indomitable might. They believe Ticy would do the same, but they are astonished to hear that Ticy is choosing to fight Arnett for class president. Before the match, the four girls are by the pool discussing Arnett's attack plan to fight Ticy, but the Mad Dog develops er sinister smile saying she wants to defeat her rival her way. After the girls give Arnett last words of encouragement, they take to the stands and watch Ticy come out in her new look, astonished that she now looks so much like Chiffon. Arnett and Ticy fight, and Ingrid along with the rest of the student body marvel at Arnett's new No-Interval Triple Accel but even more so with her Accel-Tempest. Ultimately, they are all silenced when Ticy bashes Arnett with her predecessor's Illusion Turn. Ticy is declared the winner and her new persona surprises West Genetics. In the recovery room, Arnett awakens to Ingrid, Creo, and Attia, and they form "Team Arnett" with the purpose of watching Ticy's actions. Valkyrie Introduction Arc She's first seen in the West Genetics auditorium, where the Valkyrie Project is initially discussed in depth. Her stern visage indicated she was listening intently. She's later seen at the stadium right before the Valkyrie demonstration began. Creo was very excited about the Type-S replicate being used, and discussed it in depth to Ingrid, who listened with her arms folded, but didn't seem as enthused. Soon, the demonstration began, as the Valkyries descended into the stadium without any visible landing equipment. Ingrid seemed nonplussed, until the Type-S replicate prepared to fire a Particle Cannon in their direction. Though she was visibly shocked, she didn't rise from her chair or uncross her arms, a testament to her extreme mental fortitude. The battle raged on, and though the Valkyries repeatedly attacked their foe, they hadn't delivered the final blow, which made Ingrid lose interest. Said interest soon returned as the "last Valkyrie" fully unsheathed her weapon, charged at incredible speed and beheaded the Type-S replicate, much to her shock. She's next seen at the "Team Arnett" meeting, where Attia and Creo were visibly upset. She remained stoic during the whole discourse between them and Arnett and when her "leader" vowed to retire being the "Mad Dog," be herself, and encouraged her team-mates to be more tolerant of the Valkyries, Ingrid found herself smiling at the change in her friend. And then thought if Elizabeth didn't return soon, there would've been no place for her at West Genetics. Later that night, she and Creo barge into Arnett's room, and informed her of what became of Attia earlier in the evening. At the infirmary, she listened intently to Mark's tearful testimony, shocked that Attia's attacker, Charles Bonaparte, was the reason Elizabeth and André retired. Mark vowed he'd never forgive Team 13, while Creo vowed to kill Charles. Ingrid nervously glanced at Arnett, who looked at her fallen comrade though the window of her hospital room. The next day, she's gathered with the rest of Team Arnett. She closely watches their leader, who simply gazes out the open window. She notes that since the night of the attack, Arnett hadn't drank any water. Two days later, with Creo behind her, Ingrid seeks out the one who'd hospitalized her team mate, Charles Bonaparte. Ingrid and Creo attempt to attack Charles, but end up clashing with Roxanne Elipton and Cassie Lockheart. The group is suddenly interrupted by the arrival of Arnett, who begins fighting Charles. Ingrid cheers her friend on until the fight is stopped by Ticy. 12th Nova Clash Ingrid is seen fighting with the rest of Team Arnett, against the Nova. Busters Arc She is seen with team Arnett embracing Elizabeth, except for Arnett. Arnett precedes to slap Elizabeth continuously, and when one of the limiters tried to stop her, Ingrid stopped him. Knowing she needed to do this. She was right and they finally made up after a tearful word exchange. She is next seen in the room with Team Arnett and Elizabeth talking with Ticy saying she wants to give up her presidency. Elizabeth refuses and gives a speech about their situation to which everyone smiles. 13th Nova Clash Ingrid is presumed to have followed orders and remained inside a shelter during the clash. After the battle is over, she accompanies her friends back to West Genetics where they reunite with Attia. The group then discusses the recent communications blackout and ponder what exactly is going on. Exit Revenant Arc Ingrid along with Creo are approached by Satellizer asking them if they have seen Kazuya who's missing to which they replied that they have not. Abilities Overview *Ingrid holds the rank of 5th (initially 7th) among the senior class and is noted to be a prodigy. She possesses four Stigmata. *During her fight with Satellizer, Ingrid displayed tremendous strength, with the force of her blows being capable of easily shattering stone walls. Volt Weapon *Ingrid's Volt Weapon, "Divine Trust" (ディバイン・トラスト), is a pair of bladed tonfas. High End Skills *Ingrid is a proficient user of the Tempest Turn technique, able to create three after-images of herself, which overpowered Satellizer's simpler Accel Turn during their fight.Freezing manga; Chapter 17 Pandora Mode *Ingrid has access to Pandora Mode, which grants her a time-restricted boost in power. Relationships Leo Bernard Leo is her Limiter, who's fought by her side in two Nova Clashes. Leo and Ingrid had a rather awkward start to their relationship, with Leo groping Ingrid by accident and her retaliating violently. This led to them becoming closer when Marin had Ingrid help Leo in recompense for his broken arm. They slowly became closer and formed a pair. The two of them seems to be on romantic terms since they become partners. Friends/Allies Elizabeth Mably Leader of their clique, whom brought everyone together for the cause of maintaining order on campus. Attia Simmons One of her associates, and fellow members of Team Arnett. She dislikes Attia's penchant for handling matters indirectly. Arnett McMillan Current leader of Team Arnett, whom Ingrid has begun to respect more as of late. Creo Brand The two are shown attending similar events with each other. Marin Maxwell Her deceased best friend, who taught Ingrid her ideology about absolute adherence to the rules, whenever possible. Marin and Ingrid argued on occasion, but they were very close. Marin was responsible for setting up Ingrid and Leo. Her death devastated Ingrid, who only concluded Marin's fellow students breaking the rules and leaving her to die. She ultimately realized that Marin had told the student's to retreat and softened her personality. Trivia *Ingrid is the second German Pandora introduced in the series. *Ingrid is the only Pandora in the series to have more than one weak point. The fact that etc. is placed at the end may suggest she is extremely sensitive to touch. *It is revealed through one of the OVAs that Ingrid has a dominatrix outfit, complete with a mask and whip. According to Elizabeth, she used this outfit during her first room invitation. Unfortunately, it alone was enough to scare her partner away, Elizabeth claiming she displayed "too much" of her true self. *Ingrid's last name, "Bernstein", is translated "Amber" in English. References Category:Character Category:Pandora Category:Female